Faithfully
by readpaintlaugh
Summary: A series of oneshots of Reid and Luke's life, I guess you could call it AU...
1. Missing You

**Luke, Katie, Reid and Jacob are not part of my imagination! :'(**

**AN: Okay, so I'm starting a oneshot series-thing and this is my first one, Luke and Reid have been together for about a year and a half, and are about to move in with each other, and Luke is on a business trip. **

* * *

Luke never seemed to get enough sleep when he was on a business trip without Reid. He always woke up early and went to bed late. It was the day he was going home, and Luke was up around six when his phone rang.

"Luke Snyder."

"Uncle Wuke!"

Luke laughed, "Jacob, hey."

"Uncle Wuke, I twook Uncle Weid's wa-wa-oooone."

Luke smiled, this had become a regular occurrence in Katie's house, "Jacob, do me a favor and get Uncle We-Reid."

"Ohkway!"

Luke heard Jacob's feet pattering across the floor, he heard the phone being put down, then he heard a thump and a groan.

"Uncle Weid! I cwalled Uncle Wuke! Hewe."

Luke heard Reid's sleep filled voice on the other line, "Jacob, do me a favor and go wake Mommy up okay?"

"Ohkway!"

"Luke?"

"Good morning."

"Did you set the kid up to this?"

"No, of course not, but he must have telepathy, because I was beginning to get lonely..."

"Aww, I'm sorry, but you know what I'm beginning to get?"

"What?"

"Sleepy."

"Yeah, all right, but now that I have you on the phone, I want to talk."

"Lukeeeeeee..."

"Are you all packed?"

Reid sighed, "Yes, _Dad_."

"Are you really? Because if..."

"Luke, I don't have much stuff, remember? I've been packed for days."

"Awww, you miss me too."

"Whatever you would like to think, unfortunately, I have a job to do."

"And what is that?"

"Sleep."

_Click_

Luke rolled his eyes, "Love you, too."

* * *

"Reid! Why did you make Jacob wake me up hours ago, when you only surface now?"

"Because the kid woke me up first, he took my phone again, Katie."

"Too bad. He's dealing with you leaving in his own way."

"Oh, come on. He's going to see me almost everyday. Your fiance works at the hospital too, and he's welcome over at our place whenever he wants...Oh my gosh! You're going to miss me! Why? Now you and Doogie can do a quickie whenever you want!"

"Mwommy, what a queee..queeek...that?"

"Nothing Jacob. Uncle Reid just misses Uncle Luke, and that makes him gumpy."

"I do not miss Luke! You people are all the same!"

Katie rolled her eyes and pushed Reid toward the door.

"Go pick up Luke, and stop being grumpy. I will see you soon, and yes, I will miss you," She shut the door in his shocked face.

"Well maybe she's a little right..." He grumbled at the door.

* * *

**Well there you have it! :) I'm excited about doing a oneshot series thingy i've been wanting to do one for a while, and here you have it! If anyone wants the PM me with a suggestion or just put it in a review I will take one! I'll do anything from angst to fluff :) So please, review! Thanks! :D **


	2. Grocery Shopping

**Well these characters are mine now, I mean not mine, but...you know what I mean...**

* * *

"Luke! The fridge is...empty."

"Yes, Reid I realize that, hence the fact that we're going grocery shopping today."

"Oh, good, I'll just make you a list..."

"Oh no, you're coming with me."

Reid looked at Luke and sighed, it was becoming harder and harder to say no to Luke.

"Finally! Good food!" Reid then began picking up boxes and putting them in the cart. Luke stopped walking.

"What?"

"Reid! We cannot buy all this food!"

"Well, put back the asparagus then! And the frozen stuff, we don't really need it."

Luke shook his head, "No, Reid, that food we do need, I'm talking about the three different kinds of poptarts, and the two kinds of turkey."

"No, no, no, that stuff is needed, Luke, you can't really expect me to eat the same poptart every morning?

"Actually, Reid, I do...now put two of them back."

"No, Luke, I will not."

"Okay Reid, here, I'll make you a deal. Put one of the turkey's back, and you can keep two boxes of poptarts."

"You did not go there."

"I did Reid, I did, now decide," Luke stepped back and crossed his arms.

Reid looked at Luke, then back at the cart, then back at Luke again. He sighed, "Fine, but only because I know you won't back down, and I'm hungry."

"See, wasn't that fun?"

"I suppose, but you didn't let me get enough food."

"Reid, we can go shopping again, when we're done with the fo-Reid!"

Reid looked up with innocence, "What?"

"You-how-what-heh? How on Earth did another turkey, and two more boxes of poptarts end up in the bag?"

Reid shrugged.

"Reid."

"Luke."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Because you-why do you always do this!"

"Do what Luke?" Reid said, walking towards Luke.

"Why do you do something to make me mad, and then you make me feel so..."

"So what Luke?"

Luke closed his eyes and smiled, "So loved."

"Because the fact that you actually put up with all my crazy quirks, like not being able to have the same breakfast food two days in a row, and want to live with me, and love me. I can't help but be annoying, its who I am, but you love me anyway..."

Luke opened his eyes and smiled, "And you love me. And because of that, I find it hard to stay mad at you for more than two minutes."

"Mhmmm," Reid leaned in for a kiss.

"You know...its never too early for..."

"Lunch! I know! Its already been an hour and a half since we ate...this is is insanity!"

Luke laughed in disbelief and kissed Reid on the cheek as Reid looked through the shopping bags. Luke began to walk away but stopped, an evil glint in his eye. Luke walked up behind Reid and began slowly kissing his neck. Reid stopped looking.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yup?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"What? I can't kiss you?"

"I-I..."

"Not hungry anymore?"

Reid groaned and turned to face Luke, kissed him slowly, "You know the one thing I want more than food."

* * *

**Heheh, this was fun :P Thanks to ficnic for the idea! Keep giving me ideas! I'm open to anything :) Please review! Thanks! :D**


	3. A Welcome Surprise

**AN: I did not make up Reid or Luke, I just love 'em :) **

* * *

Reid walked out of the OR sighing as he removing his face mask. He sat down in the waiting room, rubbing his face. The surgery had been long and hard, but the outcome was good, and now he could go home. He could go home to Luke.

Reid hurried to the on-call room to change, hoping fervently he wouldn't run into anyone.

"Doctor Oliver!"

"Oh, Doctor Lewis, hello."

"I hear you just had another successful surgery, congrats."

"Thanks, is it really that much of a surprise?"

"Of course not, you are the great Doctor Oliver...I have a favor to ask."

Reid groaned, "What is it Lewis?"

"I was wondering if I could observe your next surgery."

"I'm pretty sure an orthopedic surgeon does not need experience in a seizure patient..."

"Your right, but I think it would be wonderful if I expanded..."

"Talk to Dr. Channing in Chicago, only neurologists can observe my surgeries," and with that Reid hurried into the locker room. Reid tried to change into his street clothes as quickly as his tired, aching bones would allow. All the doctors in the hospital seemed to assume that, after seeing how Reid acted when he was around Luke at the hospital Christmas party, Reid acted like that all the time. Sure, he was a little nicer now, but he hadn't changed completely, he never will. Reid sighed and left the locker room.

"Excuse me, Doctor Oliver?" An intern asked just as Reid exited the room.

"What?" Reid snapped.

"Would you mind pointing me in the direction of the cleaning supply closet? I always seem to forget."

"Oh gee, you can't read either, can you?"

"I...of course I can?"

"Well then, there are these little things called signs on the doors and all you have to do is find the one labeled, _Janitorial Closet._" He stalked off, leaving the insulted intern behind him. Reid made his way out of the hospital and, miraculously, he didn't run into anyone else.

He was just about to get into his car, when his pager went off, "Shit." Reid hurried back inside, and checked fruitlessly on the patient who's heart monitor had gone off, but it had turned out to be a machine malfunction. Reid trudged down the hall toward his office.

"Dr. Oliver?"

"Yes? Nurse Williams, what is it?

"I was just wondering if you could explain what you wrote on this chart again...I know your tired...but it'll only take a minute."

Reid sighed, he was too tired to act like himself, "Okay, what is it?"

Shock crossed the nurse's face, but she quickly recovered, "Um, what does this say? I'm sorry, I can't seem to read today." She laughed nervously at her attempt to make a joke.

Reid nodded, apologized for his error, and explained what it said. The nurse, still shocked at how civil Dr. Oliver was being left quickly, thanking the tired doctor.

Reid finally reached his office, and he wasn't in a mood to do anything, let alone drive, _Maybe I can call..._

"Thought might use a ride home," a voice said behind him.

Reid turned around from closing the door and sighed with relief against the door, "Luke."

Luke smiled at his worn out boyfriend, "Hi."

"How did you know I would come back here? How long have you..."

"Only an hour really, I was about to have a nurse page you, but then I saw you coming down the hall..."

"Did you...did you walk here?"

Luke shrugged, "It wasn't that bad, I need the exercise anyway."

Reid looked at Luke with shock written all over his face, "You walked over three miles, just so you could drive me home?"

Luke smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend lightly, "I thought you might need me after a long surgery."

Reid closed his eyes and touched his forehead to Luke's, "Thank you so much."

Luke took Reid's hand, "Come on, its been a long day."

* * *

**AN: Well, here it is, sorry it isn't anyone's suggestion, I wanted to get this one out! :) I hope you enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE...review :) Thanks!**


	4. Birthday

**Characters not mine! Neither is the movie spoken of ;) **

**Thanks to BlueEyes444 for the idea! :) **

* * *

Reid was in a horrible mood. He wasn't just in a horrible mood, he was in an _old_ mood. He just felt...old.

"Ah, Doctor Oliver, I heard that today was your..."

"Speak any more Doogie, and I will hurt you, now leave me alone."

"Well Katie wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight, with Luke being gone and all."

"Tell Katie, I'm sorry, but I have plans."

"But you d-"

"She doesn't need to know that!"

"I will not lie to my wife!"

"Oh, you will, now leave me alone!"

Chris sighed and shook his head, walking away. Reid slumped, he wasn't about to tell Doogie how horrible he felt that Luke wasn't here on his birthday. It wasn't Luke's fault, he'd been called out on business, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a replacement, it was just bad timing. Reid was going to eat dinner alone tonight, and they'd celebrate when Luke got back in a few days. Reid closed his eyes, he deserved to leave early, it _was _his birthday. He checked out with a nurse and changed, heading home. He was halfway home, when he decided to stop a Yo's, it seemed he was going to go with his normal birthday plan just like he did every year.

When Reid finished his second beer, he sighed, getting drunk on his birthday wasn't fun when he knew no one would come in and pick him up. He put money down and left the bar. Reid found himself at a bookstore. For some absurd reason, it was open late, but he took advantage of it. He wandered in and walked over to the nonfiction section and found himself looking through the neurology books. He picked out a couple, and sat in the chair in the corner.

He left the bookstore around nine thirty, it really was too early to go home...so he rented a movie, it didn't really matter what movie he rented, he could get rid of it before Luke got home anyway. No one had to know he cried during the end of _Sixteen Candles_. Reid finally reached home, with John Hughes movie in tow. He settled into the couch and was halfway though the movie when the door opened.

"Shit!" The lights went on, and there was Luke, wet from the rain that had started minutes ago.

"Reid, sorry, I didn't mean to...are you watching _Sixteen Candles_?"

"What? No, I just...I..."

"Nice try hotshot, with the DVD case on the coffee table and all."

"Luke, I can do whatever I want on my birthday...which reminds me..I had a question..what was it...oh yeah, why are you here?"

Luke spread out his arms, "Surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"But you love me, so it balances out."

Reid groaned, "So was the whole you leaving thing a scam?"

"No I really had to go, all I did yesterday was complain about missing your birthday...so they let me come home early," Luke added with a wink.

"What'd you do? Threaten to swallow your silver spoon?"

Luke smiled, and sat on the couch next to Reid, "Something like that."

After they finished kissing, Luke asked, "So, we have a couple hours left of your birthday, how would you like to spend it?"

"With you."

"Why don't we finish _Sixteen Candles_ then move on to the bedroom?"

Reid nodded and they shifted into their normal position while watching TV; Luke laying down with his head on Reid's lap.

"Hey Luke?" Reid said when the movie was over.

"Reid?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For changing up my routine, for years, I've been spending my birthdays alone, at bookstores, and bars, and with _Sixteen Candles_, but now, you're here, too"

Luke smiled up at Reid, "I always will be."

* * *

**As always, please review, and continue with the ideas! :) **


	5. An Unsettling Surprise

**LuRe is not mine, they only LuRe'd me in! -haha I crack myself up!-**

* * *

Reid came home and found Luke staring at a bottle of vodka, with a shot glass filled, both sitting on the table front of him.

"Luke?" Reid asked sitting across from him at the table.

When Luke didn't answer, Reid got up and dumped the shot glass out and dumped out the rest of the bottle, then he dumped out all the beer in the fridge.

"You didn't have to do that."

Reid turned around and faced Luke,"When I come home and find you staring at vodka, then I think I _will_ dump out every form of alcohol in this house."

"No, Reid, really, I'm okay..."

"Luke, have you had anything to drink?"

"What, Reid, no-"

Reid had kissed Luke.

"What was...you didn't believe me!"

"I just wanted to check Luke."

"Oh okay, don't listen to the alcoholic right?"

Reid pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, Luke its not that, I've studied a drunk's brain, I know how alcohol effects it, I'm a doctor, I needed facts..."

"Okay, don't believe your boyfriend of two years, thats cool."

"Luke! What's wrong?"

"Damien's back."

"What? He's been released from prison?"

Luke nodded slowly.

"Why are you so scared Luke?"

"You're the reason he was in jail, Reid. What if..."

"Luke, Damien is not going to get to me! The one this good about that man is that he loves you unconditionally. Last time I checked, you, his son, loved me, I'm pretty sure I'm covered."

Luke nodded and Reid pulled Luke into a hug. Luke buried his face into Reid's shoulder and he rubbed Luke's back.

"Luke, don't ever scare me like that again, okay? Its very unsettling to come home and find your recovering alcoholic boyfriend sitting at the table with a bottle of booze."

Luke nodded, "I'll make sure I put the bottle away before you get home."

Reid pulled away and just stared at Luke.

"Sorry, sorry, I know this is serious. It won't happen again, okay? If I'm ever having an urge, I'll call you."

Reid smirked, "You can call me whenever you get an urge Luke."

"Reid! Your such a hypocrite."

"But you love me anyway."

Luke sighed dramatically, "You're right, I do, and thank you for before, I needed my voice of reason to pull me out of that fog."

Reid smiled lovingly, "Your welcome."

* * *

**-phewf- That was a lot of angst in one little oneshot! Don't worry though, much fluff is to come! :P Please review! **


	6. The Pond

**I did not create Luke and Reid**

Luke and Reid go for a swim, or at least try to.

* * *

Luke pulled Reid away from the food, and toward the Snyder Pond.

"Luke, where are we going?"

"For a swim."

"But its getting dark..."

"Don't worry, I was practically raised in the pond..."

Reid smiled and began kissing Luke's neck, "I trust you."

"Reid! How many have you had?"

"Enough to find you even hotter than normal."

"Shh, shh, what if Ethan finds us? We'll scar him for life!"

Reid began kissing Luke, pausing between kisses, "Oh come on, the kid's a little too naive for five."

"Well, Reid, you _did_ try to give him the talk a few months ago."

"Shh, less talk."

Luke pulled away, and pulled off his shirt.

"Ohhh, I get a show..."

"No, Reid, I'm going swimming, feel free to follow."

_Splash_.

Reid sat down on the shore, watching the love of his life swim.

"Reid! Come on! You can't be _that_ drunk."

"No, I just like watching you."

Luke swam up to where Reid was sitting, "Are you telling me that you cannot swim?"

"No, no, I can..."

Luke got out and began dragging Reid back in with him,"Luke, come on, swimming can lead to brain damage, water doesn't transform to oxygen in our lungs, my hands will get all pruney from the extra water that my skin absorbs, what if there's bacteria in there..."

"Reid?"

"Ye-yes?"

"You're babbling again."

"Well, actually, I'm just being logical, I mean humans are meant for the ground, not the air, not the water."

"I'm sorry you never had a childhood, but your going swimming."

Reid sighed, defeated, and removed his polo, pager, phone, and watch.

"Go on in, I'll be right there." Luke rolled his eyes and nodded, running back into the water with a whoop.

Reid looked at Luke, at the pond, and at the person he had become. He took a running jump. They swam around for hours, as the sun set and the moon rose. They only got out to watch the fireworks on the shore.

"Hey Luke?"

"Reid?"

"You do know I love you right?"

Luke smiled, "I love you, too Reid.

* * *

**Here it is! Luke and Reid go swimming! :D I have a couple more oneshots to post soon, maybe one will be up tomorrow. Thanks to Ptitenath92 for the suggestion! Please review! :) **


	7. Christmas at the Farm

**Reid and Luke live on in my imagination, however, at first they were also outside it. **

Reid and Luke's first Christmas at the farm.

* * *

"Reid! Luke! Come on in!"

Luke smiled and kissed his grandma on the cheek, "Merry Christmas grandma, do the presents go where they always do?"

"Oh yes, yes, bring them in, would you like me to get your father to help?"

Luke shook his head, "Nah, Reid and I can get them in one trip."

Luke and Reid grabbed the presents from the car and bustled into the house, Luke leading the way through the surprisingly expansive farmhouse. Reid looked on as his boyfriend greeted everyone they passed, most of them he had previously met, but a few faces, like Aaron, were new to Reid.

* * *

Reid snuck off to the family room after Aaron had turned his attention to Holden. He wanted to get a better look at some pictures he had noticed on the mantle when he carried the presents in with Luke. On the mantel were tons of pictures, seemingly one from every year for the past three decades. Reid skimmed over most of them, until he came to the ones that included a certain blond boy. Some of the pictures didn't include Holden, or Luke, no two pictures were alike with the expansive Snyder clan, and the fact that none of them stayed in Oakdale for more than a few pictures apparently. The one, or ones actually, that Reid was particularly drawn to was the one from 2007, there were two pictures, they main difference was that in one, Luke was in a wheelchair, in the second one, Luke was leaning on...Noah.

"Ah, Christmas on the farm, there never is a dull one, I'll tell you that."

Reid turned to find Emma standing behind him, "Hi, Emma, no one told me that the picture we all took would get this must precedence..."

"You're part of thirty years of Christmases, , thats a lot of Snyders."

"I'm happy to join them, though I do hope I'm in the pictures more often then some of them..."

Emma laughed, "I hope so, too, you seem to make my grandson very happy."

"I try to, thats all I want for him, happiness."

"That's good, Dr. Oliver, Luke's been through a lot."

Reid nodded somberly, "It kills me when I think of everything he's been through, with Noah...and Damien...and everyone."

Emma shook her head, "He's had a hard life, but I'm glad he found you. To be honest, Noah always annoyed me..."

Reid laughed, "That makes two of us. Oh, before I forget, the dinner was amazing, I honestly could've eaten all day if your grandson hadn't elbowed me in the stomach and told me to stop."

Emma laughed and pulled Reid into a hug, "You're always welcome here for a meal, you are family after all."

Reid, who had been shocked by the hug momentarily, relaxed into it. He wasn't used to being hugged, really, only Katie and Luke hugged him. Emma Snyder's hug made him feel loved, and Reid wasn't used to that feeling outside his boyfriend and his best friend. When the hug broke, he smiled at Emma, happy to finally have a family.

* * *

Luke stood at the counter, looking over at the scene of the house. He took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked on happily as he watched Reid chat with his relatives.

"Hey Luke," A very pregnant Carly said.

"Oh, hey Carly, how are you feeling?"

"Big."

Luke laughed, "You look beautiful, Carly."

"Oh sure, you're taking a page from Jack's book, aren't you?"

Luke smiled, nodding, and a comfortable silence fell between them as they watched their significant others laughed over an unheard joke.

"Luke, do you ever have the urge drink again?"

He turned to face Carly, the shock apparent on his face.

"Oh, oh no, I don't mean, that I am, I just, its always there isn't it?"

He nodded somberly, "It never really goes away, but I've found that it becomes easier to replace the urge."

Carly nodded, "I understand."

"Its not that I haven't felt the urge in the past months."

"What stopped you?"

"Reid. I would be thinking how good it would feel to have vodka slip down my throat, and then his voice is there, telling me to take care of myself, that he's in this for the long haul..."

"The same thing happens with me...of course its Jack's voice, but still...thank you Luke. I guess I'm doing better than I thought."

Luke smiled and patted Carly's hand, "I'm here, if you need me, my phone's always on."

Jack came up behind Carly, "Ready to go home? You look tired."

Carly nodded, "It was nice talking to you, Luke. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, do you want Reid and I to drop the kids off on our way home?"

Jack shook his head, "No, thank you Luke, I think they're ready to go, too."

Luke nodded, "I'll go look around for them."

* * *

Luke ran into Emma while he was looking for Sage, "Hey! Grandma, have you seen Sage?"

"Yeah, I just sent her out to the kitchen...I do like Reid, Luke. You two are a nice fit."

Luke smiled, "Thank you, I really love him grandma."

"I'm glad, he truly loves you, too," she pointed toward the living room, "he's in there." Luke smiled and gave Emma a hug.

He walked into the living room, walking up behind Reid, "Christmas at the farm. When I was little, I always looked forward to Christmas, it seemed like for one day, everyone's problems went away."

"Well, one year, it seems like yours really did, Mr. Miracle."

"Oh, the walking thing...yeah, I guess I am pretty special."

Reid slapped him playfully and Luke retaliated with a kiss.

When they broke away, Luke pulled Reid close, "My grandma loves you. She thinks your the best thing to walk this Earth, you love her food, you love me, really your the perfect image of her grandson's boyfriend."

Reid laughed, "Thank god, if she didn't like me, then I wouldn't get her amazing food..."

"Oh that reminds me, she gave us enough leftovers for two weeks worth of your outrageous sandwiches."

"There is a god, and he gave me Emma."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Come on, its almost midnight, lets go home."

* * *

**AN: I had a lot of fun writing this one, its my longest one yet and it just felt...right. If only we could've really seen this :\ Though, knowing ATWT some tragic thing would've happened anyway XD Well please review! Thanks! :) **


	8. Halloween

**ATWT characters were not created in my brain**

* * *

"Hello?"

"Luke, hi, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight."

"Reid, thats fine, I know you have to work, but you have to let Ethan know yourself."

Reid groaned, he had a soft spot for the youngest Synder/Walsh child and found it almost as hard to say no to him as he did with his older brother, "Why? Its a horrible way to tell him, over the phone."

"No, no, he wanted you to come, now you're going to tell him. Ethan! Reid wants to talk to you!"

"Luke! Wai-"

"Dr. Reid! Hi!"

Reid softened, "Hi buddy, look, doctor duties call and I..."

"You can't come?" The little kid sounded so dejected that Reid almost changed his plans.

"I'm...I'll try to get off early okay?"

"Okay! You wanna talk to Luke again? He has this weird look on his face...Luke what is it? Dr. Reid, he says that you're good at too many things."

"Well tell your brother that he should be glad I'm good at certain things..."

"Luke, Dr. Reid says you should be glad that he's good at certain things, when he said that he voice got all weird...Dr. Reid, what things are you talking abou-"

"Okay, Ethan, let me talk to Reid now."

"Luke! Get your mind out of the gutter! I was not implying what you think I was, I was talking about how I make sandwiches."

"No you weren't."

"Oh the kid's out of ear shot? I had to keep up somewhat of a charade..."

"Now you act discreet, nice job."

Reid laughed, "Look, I'll see you later okay?"

"You bet. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

When six o'clock rolled around, Reid opened one of his desk drawers and took out two bags of candy and a Halloween bowl. After pouring the candy into the bowl, he left his office and made his way to the children's ward.

When Reid was an intern back at Children's Hospital in Boston, he had been on his way out on Halloween when a frantic nurse came up to him and asked him to pass out candy to the kids, saying that her husband was stuck in traffic and she had to take her own kids out. Reid, who had been shocked into agreeing had taken the bowl and walked back into the hospital, not happy that his plans had been changed. He soon found, however, that this was much better than seeing some remake of Saw. He had always had a soft spot for kids, was smiling and talking to the kids as he gave them some candy, complimenting their costumes and making conversation. Reid then made it a habit every Halloween, no matter where he was. The nurses at Memorial, who had looked shocked when Reid asked them if he could pass out the candy, smiled at him, when he passed them while he divvied out the candy. All the kids looked overjoyed when they realized they hadn't dressed up in vain. He left the bowl at the nurse's station when he was done and he walked back to his office.

"You're a liar," was what Reid heard when he entered the room.

"I'm sor-Luke?" Reid turned to find his boyfriend, lying on the couch, arms behind his head and his feet on the arm rest.

Luke just smirked and shook his head, "You. Are. A. Liar."

"How am I a liar? I was just coming back from ro-"

"Liar! I called one of the nurses, just to check, and she said you weren't on call and that you were giving candy out in the children's ward."

"Well...I...uh..."

"Also, I saw the candy in your desk yesterday."

"Are you saying this is a bad thing?"

"No, I'm just saying you're bad at being secretive. I don't know why you hid it from me, I know you have a heart. Its the nurses who don't."

"Well, you know...I, well...I mean...uh."

Luke stood up, "I love it when you're flustered."

He started to leave the room, "Wait where are you going?"

"Home, you probably would like the rest of the night to yours-"

Reid grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him into an embrace. "I don't think so," he growled.

Luke laughed in his ear, "Trick or treat?"

* * *

**Well here's my halloween one! I realize its two days late but...never late than ever, right? :P Enjoy! And PLEASE review :) **


	9. The Accident

**ATWT characters do not live in my head**

_Luke gets into a car accident _

* * *

Reid exited the operating room feeling content. The relatively simple surgery had been quick and lifesaving. He sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, rewarding himself a break.

"Dr. Oliver?"

"Nurse Gretchen, what is it?"

"There's a car accident patient in the ER..."

"Do they have head trauma?"

"Well, uh, no, it isn't apparent but..."

"I'm not on the rotation today, why did you come to me?"

"Well, I, um...couldn't find another doctor."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Read me the file while we walk to the room."

"Um, okay, well from my exam, he has broken or severely bruised ribs, a cut on his forehead and a cut on his hand, the same hand may be broken, the x-rays haven't come back yet, the MRI for his head hasn't either."

"Medical history?"

"Kidney transplant of five years, temporary paralysis three years ago, recovering alcoholic, multiple other injuries..."

Reid stopped short in front of the exam room, "I know that medical history...Gretchen, its Luke isn't it?"

She nodded and gestured at the room in front of him. "I'll go check on those test results," She handed him Luke's chart and walked away.

Reid took a deep breath and walked into the exam room. Luke sat on the exam table, holding a compress to his forehead, above his left eye. He shifted, and the pain was visible on his face.

"Oh Luke."

Luke jumped, and bit his lip to contain a scream. "Reid," he breathed, eyes closed.

Reid gently looked Luke over, inspecting the stitches on his hand, the cut above his eye, which would also need stitches after it was confirmed that he had nothing more than a concussion. Reid looked for a place on his boyfriend's body that wasn't cut or bruised. He kissed his temple, and Luke sighed, relaxing into Reid.

"Dr. Oliver, here are the tests results."

Reid steadied the younger man before he reached for the envelopes,"Thank you." He took out the MRI results and studied them, happily discovering nothing more than a minor concussion. "Okay, looks like you fractured your wrist, and you have a minor concussion, Gretchen, could you stitch up that cut?"

Gretchen nodded and Luke watched Reid in full doctor mode, as he wrote out a prescription, asked an intern to fill it, and asked a nurse to get him a brace and Luke's release papers.

"Luke, I'll be right back. Gretchen, give Luke half a dose of the prescription Eric will be bringing here shortly, I'll give him the rest when we get home, but before you do, have him sign the release papers. Oh, and please put the brace on his wrist."

Gretchen nodded and Reid left, thankfully running straight into Bob.

"Dr. Hughes! I need to take the rest of today and tomorrow off."

"Oh, Reid, don't worry, you can have more than that off, I heard about Luke. I know he'll need you, take the weekend off, too."

Reid nodded, "Thank you." He went to collect some stuff he could do at home from his office and change. He returned to Luke's room to find Lily and Holden fawning over their son.

"Mom, really, I'm okay. Reid checked me out, as did two nurses. I just need to go home and heal."

"Oh honey, you should come stay at the farm, then we can all take care of you."

Luke shot a pleading glance at Reid. "Well, I think I can take care of Luke myself. The meds will pretty much knock him out so I'm sure I'll get along fine," Reid said, laughing awkwardly.

Holden took Lily's hand, "Reid's right, besides we know how Luke is, he's never one who wants to be fawned over."

Lily nodded and kissed Luke on the forehead, "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow, Emma will probably want to send over some food."

Luke nodded and smiled at Reid's excited expression, "Thanks mom, love you."

Lily nodded at Reid and Luke and left, Holden mouthed a thanks to Reid as he followed Lily.

Reid shut the door and turned to the younger man, "Are you ready to-oh Luke." Luke was biting his lip and his body was shaking slightly as his eyes filled up with tears. "Come here," Reid said, gently pulling Luke close as he burst into tears. Luke was scared, and Reid understood that, heck he would be scared shitless if he'd just gotten into a car accident, all alone. Luke didn't like being talked around, he liked being talked _to_, and the fact that no one was really talking to him must've freaked him out even more. Reid sat on the exam table, "You want to tell me what happened?"

Luke nodded, "I...I was driving home and a d-deer ran in front of my car. I didn't want to h-hit it so I swerved and the passenger side of the car hit a tree. I-I think you can deduce what happened next from my i-injuries." Reid closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed Luke's uninjured hand, "Let's go home, okay? We've both had long days."

* * *

"Here you go." He handed Luke a cup of water and two pills, "They're going to knock you out but they'll speed up your recovery."

Luke nodded and swallowed the pills. He looked so vulnerable, Reid suddenly had the urge to pull him into a hug, "I almost lost you."

"Shh, Reid we're you the one who just was assuring me that I'm okay? The best doctor I know checked me over in the hospital, so I know I'm going to live."

Reid smiled at Luke and blinked back tears, the fact that Luke could've died was finally sinking in. He smiled at Luke and saw that the medicine was already working, Luke was having trouble keeping his eyes open, "I love you."

"Love you too Reid."


	10. Drabble

**Reid and Luke are not mine!**

* * *

During the driving home from dinner one night, Reid could barely keep his hands off Luke.

Finally, Luke had to pull over, "Reid! Do you want us to get in an accident? I mean honest-"

Reid kissed him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, but I would also love to get home."

"Oh come on, we haven't done it in a car in..."

"Weeks, now...Reid!" Luke groaned as Reid kissed down his neck. "You know," Luke whispered in his ear, "in our bed, we can do it more than once."

"Shh, less speak, more making out."

* * *

**Hi guys! I know I'm a tease...but I thought I'd do a little drabble before I went to bed :) **


End file.
